The Night of Halloween
by lady.waterlily
Summary: Lucy and the others go out on Halloween, will it be a night to remember? OneShot.. Crack Lucy/Gajeel!


Whats Up? :D Sooo Its GajeelxLucy (I don't know I just thought it up!) Ok I know Im late with 'Realization'! T.T BUT I AM ALMOST DONE with the story T.T Enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail. Halloween Fic since its October!

….

Lucy inspected herself in a full length mirror which when to the floor. She was dressed like a vampire, a sexy one at that.

She had on a black corset with a matching skirt, the corset showed a lot of cleavage. On her arms were black lacy sleeves that draped over her fingertips. The skirt ended at her mid thigh and black stocking came up below her thigh. She had on black short leather zip up boots that were ankle high and were on top of the stockings. Her hair was pinned in a ponytail. She had fake fangs on too.

She glanced at the clock. 8:30 P.M. She grabbed her keys. The doorbell rung, she opened the door to reveal; Erza, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Pantherlily and Happy all dressed up in costumes.

"Hey guys" Lucy said smiling at the mages who waved back.

"Hiya Luce! Lets go!" Natsu said slinging a muscular arm around her slim shoulder. She brushed off his arm and walked to the rest. Gray and Gajeel had an almost nosebleed at the sight of Vampire Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Do you like my outfit?" Levy said twirling around. She had on light blue fairy wings strapped her back. An azure blue strapless dress was adorned on her body with gray flats. Around the waist was a gray sash.

"Aww that's so cute!" Lucy squealed while hugging poor Levy to death. Ezra coughed. They stopped hugging.

"How do you like my outfit Lucy?" Ezra questioned Lucy who pondered a second then replied with an "it's cute!".

Ezra had on a sexy maid outfit on. She had a black short mid-thigh dress that had a low neckline, a white apron attached to it and black stockings with black heels. Her hair was in a ponytail with a maid hat on her head.

The armor mage smiled then nodded. Lucy glanced at the boys where Natsu was a ninja, Gray was a werewolf and Gajeel was pirate.

Natsu was clad in a black, long sleeved top that showed his toned, muscular body. He had on loose black skinny jeans with black combat boots. He used his scarf as a 'ninja mask'.

Gray had a unbuttoned red and white checkered long sleeved shirt with a short white v-neck shirt beneath, he had on light blue ripped jeans with dirty black converse. He had a bushy black tail with black ears on his head.

Gajeel had on a baggy pirate shirt, which was ripped at the sleeves with black and white, stripped pants with black boots tucked in the pants. He on a red and black bandana over his head and a black pirate patch going over his right eye.

"Shall we go?" Ezra said looking at the group who nodded and walked to go trick or treating.

….

Somewhere along the way they stopped at the Strauss Household where Mirajane handed out candy to the mages. The group went to the next house and the next house. But ended up splitting up along the way because of how the kids swarmed the streets with their mothers.

Gajeel and Lucy got separated from the group 'accidently'. She sighed while walking next to the iron dragon slayer.

A grumbled appeared out of now where while Gajeel slightly blushed. Lucy raised a brow then smirked.

"Is the poor little iron dragon hungry?" She teased as Gajeel's twitched comically.

"Yes, yes I am _bunny girl_" He spat while walking along the railing. He ripped out a piece and chewed on it. She scoffed and looked the other direction.

"Where are we Gajeel?" Lucy asked at the dragon slayer who shrugged in a nonchalant way.

"I don't know"

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

Jaw Drop.

.

.

"What!?" The stellar mage shrieked in his ear.

"OI! Cut the yappin'!" Gajeel shouted while ringing out his ear.

.

.

.

Rustle

.

.

.

Rustle

.

.

.

"What was that?" Lucy inquired nervously.

"Ehh probably some raccoons or something. C'mon Bunny Girl" He said before gripping her wrist and pulling the pouting stellar mage with him.

….

The six so-called '_ninjas_' were behind the bush. Ezra glared at the five who sweat dropped, comically.

"Where are we going?" Happy piped curiously.

"We are gonna see of that damn iron bastard likes Luce or not" Natsu said while crossing his arms and huffing.

"_Shut up_!" Ezra hissed while smacking him on the head, rendering him unconscious.

Pantherlily rolled his eyes while Happy snickered and said "He got owned by Ezra".

"Stupid flame brain" Gray mumbled while getting out of the green bush, they were just in.

"Lets follow them!" Ezra proclaimed while silently following them like ninjas. While the others followed the requip mage.

…

Lucy and Gajeel walked down a dark alley. They heard footsteps walking toward them. In thin air three boys appeared in front of them.

One had spiky scarlet hair, one had blonde flat hair and the other one had sapphire blue hair.

"Hey there gorgeous" The man with the blonde hair said winking making Lucy shudder, comically.

Gajeel twitched in annoyance, then pulled Lucy along with him. But the boys stopped them. They hungrily looked at Lucy's exposed cleavage; she covered it up with her arms.

Gajeel growled and punched the guys in the face then ran away with Lucy behind him.

…

The '_ninjas_' were spying from above on the rooftop.

"Tennnssiooonnn!" Happy said rolling his tongue.

"Happy…" Erza warned dangerously. The blue cat feline shivered in fear and hid behind Natsu. He gulped while nodding.

"Lets go on!" Ezra shouted jumping off the roof to sprint after the two mages.

The rest ran after the scarlet haired mage who was ahead of them.

…

A grumble appeared out of nowhere. Gajeel raised a studded brow while Lucy sheepishly scratched her neck awkwardly.

"Aww is the little _bunny _hungry" Gajeel teased while Lucy pouted then turned the other way in embarrassment.

"Whatever" She mumbled walking past the dragon slayer. She looked around and spotted her house a few feet away.

"My house!" She said running while Gajeel smirked then followed her.

"Gajeel you can go home now" Lucy said dismissing the dragon slayer who smirked evilly.

"Oh no I AM coming in because you owe me from getting sexually assaulted back there" Gajeel said walking inside the doorway.

"Fine" Lucy grumbled while walking with him.

"Lets watch an.. _Horror movie_" He said while inspecting the movies on the shelf. He picked Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Oh no!" She mentally screamed while Gajeel put in the movie. The screen turned black then turned to the main menu.

Lucy opened her bag for her. Gajeel got his and ate some while the movie started.

…

Lucy screamed at every gruesome scene making Gajeel twitch then finally stuffed her face with a pillow. Around two hours the two were found together in bed. Lucy was laying on Gajeels chest with a arm around her slim waist and her arms around his torso.

Who knew that one Halloween could bring the Celestial Mage and Iron Dragon Slayer together?

…

Soo how'd you like it? :3 I wanted to make this because I was bored. So yeah stay in tune and be cool! :D Review and Rate! :)


End file.
